Boys don't cry
by yuharu.kouji101
Summary: anak laki2 itu harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis... tapi... benarkah itu? WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper akibat trailer civil war...


Rate: T

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SteveXAuthorXTony... yg terakhir bohong deng #PLAK!  
Genre: family, bromance, boys love, shonen ai, ...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki, meski Bucky suka ngaku2 kaya mal**sia... #digampar  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuha dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper akibat trailer civil war...

Note: Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
:3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boys don't cry…

BRUGH!

"Steve!" Bucky segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang jatuh tersungkur karna berlari tanpa menyadari akar pohon yang mencuat menggapai kakinya.

"Ugh…." Steve menatap kakinya yang terluka, ada sedikit bagian celana yang sobek beserta kulit yang mengelupas akibat gesekan saat bocah enam tahun itu terjatuh. Bucky yang melihat sahabatnya akan menangis segera menengok ke arah satu-satunya orang dewasa yang mengawasi mereka, mengharapkan bantuan.

"STEVE GRANT ROGER! STAND UP!" kata seorang lelaki dewasa yang sejak tadi hanya melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu. Lelaki itu kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan berlutut di depan Steve yang hampir menangis.

"Steve, look at me," kata lelaki di hadapan Steve. Perlahan Steve menatap lelaki yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya dengan ragu, "Come on, boys don't cry," katanya sambil menepuk pelan pipi steve.

Steve memandang ayahnya bingung, tapi tetap mengangguk dan menghapus setetes air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi kanannya. Air mata yang tidak boleh ada.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve menatap ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, menjaganya. Sayang kehangatan tangan sang ibu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit jarum yang menembus kulitnya.

Steve terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, dan belakangan keadaannya semakin buruk. Sebulan sekali dia harus mendapatkan suntikan untuk mempertahankan kondisinya agar tidak memburuk, karena tidak ada obat yang bisa memperbaik keadaan tubuhnya dan bila ada Steve tidak yakin ibunya punya cukup uang untuk membeli obat tersebut.

Steve tahu kalau dia harus mendapatkan suntikan itu demi kebaikannya. Sayangnya itu bukan berarti dia bisa terbiasa denga rasa sakit jarum yang mengalirkan tetesan-tetesan penyambung hidupnya. Steve selalu berusaha menahan air matanya, sayangnya kelenjar matanya punya pemikiran lain dan mulai memproduksi cairan berlebih. Cairan itu kemudian mengalir melewati pipinya yang memerah, kantung mata Steve sudah menyerah untuk menampung air matanya.

Perawat yang melihat Steve mulai menangis segera menatapnya, "It's done. Hey, boys don't cry," kata si perawat sambil menempelkan pelester di luka bekas suntikan Steve.

Steve merasakan sapuan sapu tangan lembut di pipinya, menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan air matanya. Steve memandang ibunya yang hanya tersenyum lembut saat membersihkan pipi steve. Senyuman yang cantik dan menenangkan, sukses membuat steve melupakan rasa ngilu di tangannya.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve hanya bisa terduduk pasrah saat melihat teman-temannya menatapnya kesal sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Steve mengerti betul kekesalan teman-temannya yang kalah dalam pertandingan baseball karnanya. Andai saja asmanya tidak kambuh saat akan menangkap bola, mungkin bisa dipastikan bahwa dia dan teman-temannya yang akan menang.

Steve benar-benar merasa kesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar air mata kekesalannya sudah menetes bisu. Tidak masalah, karna tidak ada yang melihatnya, dia hanya sendiri di lapangan yang semakin gelap seiring terbenamnya sang surya.

"Steve? It's okay," kata seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, tidak menyadari keberadaan orang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya, Bucky.

"Sorry..." hanya sepatah kata itu yang dapat Steve ucapkan sebelum beberapa tetes air mata kembali menetes, melarikan diri dari kantung mata Steve yang kini terlalu penuh.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Look at me Steve, boys don't cry," kata Bucky sambil menepuk pundak Steve, dan membantunya berdiri. Steve segera menghapus air matanya dan mengaguk kemudian mengikuti langkah sahabatnya.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve memandang ayahnya yang tampak gagah dengan seragam militer. Ayahnya dipanggil untuk membela Negara mereka. Steve benar-benar merasa bangga karna ayahnya akan pergi untuk melindung negaranya, melindungi dia dan ibunya. Namun yang terpenting adalah rasa syukur karna ayahnya akhirnya bias lepas dari _alcohol_ setelah sekian tahun terperangkap diantara botol-botol minuman keras tersebut.

"Hey, come here Steve," panggil ayahnya, Steve segera mendekat menghampiri ayahnya. Rasa bangga dan sedih karna takut kehilangan ayahnya di medan perang bercampur menjadi satu. Entah kenapa mata Steve terasa berat.

"Are you crying?" tanya ayahnya saat melihat mata Steve yang terasa makin berat. Digelengkan kepalanya dan segera diusapnya air mata yang bahkan belum sempat mengalir, "Good, boys don't cry. You understand?" tanya ayahnya sambil memeluk putra satu-satunya.

Steve hanya mengangguk sebelum balas memeluk ayahnya. Dia sudah 10 tahun sekarang, dia harus kuat dan berani seperti ayahnya. Ayahnya menepuk kepala Steve beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka, mencium ibunya singkat dan menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke pusat pelatihan prajurit.

"Remember Steve, Boys don't cry! Be brave!" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Steve sebelum kereta yang dinaiki ayahnya menghilang. Membawa ayahnya untuk pergi selamanya.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve memeluk ibunya, rasa bahagia karna membuat ibunya bangga. Steve akhirnya bisa masuk ke universitas yang diinginkannya dengan beasiswa penuh. Steve benar-benar bahagia bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan pada ibunya, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat ibunya tersenyum setulus ini. Sejak ayahnya meninggal Steve jarang melihat ibunya tersenyum seperti ini.

Steve menatap sahabatnya yang mengantarkan telegram berisi surat pemberitahuan tersebut. Bucky terlihat sama bahagianya melihat ibu dan anak yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, "Thanks Bucky," kata suaranya yang parau karna menahan tangis.

"Nah, it's nothing," kata Bucky sambil melangkah ke arah steve yang sudah melepaskan pelukan ibunya, "Stop crying steve, boys don't cry," kata Bucky sambil memeluk Steve, ditepuknya kepala sahabatnya.

"I don't," kata Steve sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya dengan mata memerah.

"Sure," kata Bucky sebelum keduanya tertawa.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Dunia hancur, berubah menjadi kepingan dan menyerpih bagai debu saat Steve melihat wanita yang paling dicintainya terbaring tanpa nyawa. Sarah Roger, hari ini akan dimakamkan di samping suaminya. Steve seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya bergerak tapi hati dan otaknya seolah mati rasa. Steve hanya bisa melihat saat peti ibunya diturunkan ke dalam lubang yang digali tepat di sebelah makam ayahnya.

Steve melihat makam sang ibu sekali lagi sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman tempat kedua orang tuanya beristirahat. Begitu melewati gerbang pemakaman, pundaknya ditepuk seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Keduanya kemudian berjalan sunyi.

"How was it?" tanya Bucky sambil mengikuti Steve yang mulai berjalan menuju flatnya.

"It's okay... She next the Dad..." kata Steve sambil menaiki tangga menuju flat yang ditinggalinya dan ibunya.

"Steve, it's okay if you wanna cry," kata Bucky saat keduanya sampai di depan flat Steve.

"No. It's not... I don't wanna..." kata Steve sambil membuka pintu flatnya dan masuk tanpa memberi celah pada Bucky. Steve ingin sendiri, dia hanya butuh kesendirian untuk saat ini.

"I'll come again," kata Bucky sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terduduk di balik pintu.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve tidak percaya jika dirinya tidur hampir 70 tahun. Steve lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau dia kini menyukai seorang Genius, Billionarie, Playboy, Philanthropist dan akan segera menikahinya dalam beberapa menit. Steve tidak menyesal terjebak dalam es selama 70 tahun jika akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi sebagian jiwanya.

Steve bahagia, tidak lagi menemukan alasan untuk menangis. Steve sadar saat tangannya menggenggam tangan lelaki di sebelahnya, dunianya lengkap.

!(OдO)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Steve memandang punggung tidak berdaya di hadapannya, tangannya masih mencengkram seseorang yang seharusnya dicintainya. Seharusnya... Steve tidak yakin apakah dia masih mencintai lelaki di hadapannya. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Steve..." panggilan lemah itu mengalihkan perhatian Steve. Dilihatnya tangan yang dicengkramnya terlipat dengan posisi yang tidak wajar, steve telah mematahkan tangan tersebut. Terkejut, Steve tanpa sadar menghempaskan tangan itu terlalu keras sehingga si pemilik tangan tersungkur dan merintih lemah.

' _Tony...'_ ingin sekali steve memanggil nama itu, sayangnya Steve tidak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri. Steve segera membungkuk untuk melihat Tony lebih jelas, sayangnya si jenius malah berusaha menghindar dengan menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Steve dipalingkan wajahnya karna tidak ingin melihat Steve. Melihat hal tersebut amarah Steve kembali memuncak, dijambaknya rambut lelaki yang sudah tidak berdaya itu kasar sebelum dihempaskan kembali ke lantai.

Tony meringis kesakitan, meringkuk dan menutupi wajahnya, masih menolak untuk melihat Steve. Steve yang sudah tidak tahan kembali menjambak rambut Tony dan mencengkram dagu si jenius agar menghadap dirinya. Hanya sebentar, hanya sebentar Steve segera melepaskan kembali lelaki ringkih di hadapannya.

Steve tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mata dan pipi Tony yang lebam dan membengkak, bibir yang sobek dan beberapa tetes darah tidak luput dari penglihatan Steve. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Steve membeku, ini bukan kali pertama Steve melihat Tony terluka tentunya. Steve sudah sering melihat Tony terluka. Bahkan banyak yang lebih parah dari ini, tapi ini kali pertama Steve yang melukainya sampai begini. Steve selalu merasa marah dan terluka setiap seseorang melukai Tony, tapi apa yang kali ini dilihatnya seolah sanggup membunuh Steve saat ini juga.

Tony menangis... tangisan sunyi, hanya tetesan bening yang mengalir dari matanyalah yang menunjukan bahwa dia sedang menangis. ini pertama kalinya Steve melihat Tony menangis, separah apapun luka yang dideritanya, kepedihan yang dirasakannya, penyesalan yang menghantuinya, semua itu tidak pernah berhasil membuat Tony menangis. Tony tidak pernah menangis di hadapan siapa pun, Tony selalu menolak untuk menunjukan kelemahan di depan siapapun. Melebihi Steve, Tony memiliki hati yang kuat, hati yang tegar. Hati yang lebih tegar dari siapa pun.

Tapi bukan air matalah yang membuat jantung Steve seolah berhenti berdetak.

Tatapan itu...

Tatapan Tony padanyalah yang seolah menyadarkan Steve. Pandangan yang begitu dingin seolah membekukan hati Steve tapi juga begitu panas seolah mampu membakar jiwanya ke neraka. Tatapan yang begitu kosong bagai tak berjiwa namun penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan, kemarahan dan ribuan perasaan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu dalam tatapan Tony, membawa Steve dalam pusaran perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga tak dapat digambarkan dalam kata-kata.

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Steve yakin pasti dia sudah mati karna pandangan Tony. Bahkan meski tatapan Tony tidak dapat membunuhnya, ingin rasanya Steve membunuh dirinya sendiri. Steve tidak sanggup berada di kamar itu lebih lama lagi, dia tidak sanggup melihat Tony yang sekarang, Steve tidak sanggup mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya, Steve tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka bahkan meski Steve tidak yakin mereka masih memiliki suatu hubungan.

Steve segera berbalik, berlari, kabur. Pergi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Tony, menyisakan penyesalan. Steve menarik nafas panjang, dilihat pemandangan sekitarnya sudah berubah drastis. Tidak ada lagi bangunan menjulang, tergantikan deretan pepohonan yang tidak asing, central park. Sepertinya steve tanpa sadar berlari terlalu jauh, perlahan ditutupnya kedua mata itu. Merenungkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Flashback

"Steve, I'm sorry," kata wanita yang tubuhnya bagaikan tulang berbalut kulit. Steve memandang wanita yang sangat dicintainya tidak percaya, ibunya yang selalu tampak tegar kini seolah telah menyerah. "Oh, steve... it's okay, you gonna be okay," kata sarah sambil mengusap wajah anak semata wayangnya.

"No, Mom... Please..." Steve mencium tangan ibunya khidmat. Tidak bisa Steve bayangkan dunia tanpa ibunya, Steve belum sangup untuk itu, dia tidak siap, dia tidak akan pernah siap.

"Oh, Steve... Did you cry?"dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar wanita itu bertanya.

"No. Boys don't cry..." kata Steve sambil mencium kembali tangan ibunya.

"Yes, but did you know..." Sarah terbatuk, Steve segera mengambil air untuk sang ibu. Perlahan dibantunya wanita itu untuk minum. "Steve, look at me. Boys don't cry. But the real man never make other people cry," kata Sarah sambil menatap lurus mata anak lelakinya. "It's okay if you cry sometimes, but don't make someone cry. Especially when you love that people..." kata Sarah sambil menutup matanya.

"Yes mom..." kata Steve sambil memegang tangan yang kini tak bernyawa. Untuk pertama kalinya Steve menangis dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menegurnya, dan itulah terakhir kalinya seorang Steve Rogers menangis.

Flashback off

Steve tersentak dari lamunananya, segalanya buyar, membayang, hancur dan meleleh bagaikan kristal yang mencair. Steve yang seolah kehilangan kemampuan berdiri segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon terdekat. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak mampu memandang dunia. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari 70 tahun, Steve Rogers menangis.

"What did I do…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author notes:

yang mau bunuh saya mana suaranya?  
XD

makasih buat Sirius Daria yang udah mau nge-beta'in ff saya~  
makasih buat Kaito akahime yang udah merelakan kosannya digentayangi oleh saya...  
makasih buat "bibi M" yg ngasih liat saya trailer ampe galau dan bikin in ff~  
*cium mesra semuanya*

btw, yg mau request silahkan review, yg mau ngoreksi silahkan review, yg mu ngajak berantem hayu ke lapangan! #Plak!

see you next time~  
:3


End file.
